


Music

by rexyplexy



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Suggestive Themes, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 12:56:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7269076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rexyplexy/pseuds/rexyplexy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few weeks had went by on the planet Earth since the baseball fiasco and things had really began to calm down since then. Steven and the Crystal Gems had moved back into their temple down by the beach, leaving Lapis Lazuli and Peridot to further work out their differences, alone. And it worked. Kind of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Music

A few weeks had went by on the planet Earth since the baseball fiasco and things had really began to calm down since then. Steven and the Crystal Gems had moved back into their temple down by the beach, leaving Lapis Lazuli and Peridot to further work out their differences, alone. And it worked. Kind of.

It was less “work out their differences” and more “keep to themselves and pretend the other didn’t exist”, which was effective enough. They didn’t get on each other’s nerves and it even made them seldom fight anymore, though admittedly this way of living was a tad bit lonely.  
  


Lapis let out a small sigh as the sweet melody drifted out of the music player that Steven had given her, apparently wanting her to have something calming for those bad days that her mind felt murky and darkened. The music did little to help, but she enjoyed it none-the-less and appreciated the thought behind it anyway.  
  


The sounds of the barn door opening up brought her attention away for a split second to see that it was only her green room-mate returning, Lapis returned to what she was doing without a single word. Peridot glanced in her direction briefly as she passed by, but said nothing else as she walked over to the ladder that lead up to the loft; the technician gem scrambled up it and the two didn’t acknowledge each other again for at least a couple of more hours.  
That changed, however, when Lapis’ music came to an abrupt stop as the CD reached its end. The blue ocean gem reached over to restart it when she heard an aggravated grumble coming up from above, causing her to bite her lips in frustration; she knew that she should just ignored it, but her curiosity got the better of her so she grabbed a hold of her music player and flew up to the loft.  
  


There she found Peridot sitting just behind the couch, doodling seemingly random images onto the floor boards angrily.  
  


“What are you doing?” Lapis asked, getting a surprised squeak out of the smaller gem as she looked up at her with wide eyes. The shocked, and almost fearful, expression soon enough vanished to be replaced by what could have only been annoyance as Peridot turned her head away from Lapis with a deep frown appearing on her face.  
  


“I’m just bored.” The green gem admitted with a shrug. “There hasn’t been much to do around here lately now that the drill is finished…. Though I suppose that I could repair it….” Peridot trailed off in contemplation as she thought about it, though she realized that they didn’t even really have much use for the drill anymore anyway and repairing it would probably be a waste of energy and resources.  
  


“Can’t you just watch that weird human show that you like?” Lapis suggested with a dull stare, it was no concern of her’s whether or not Peridot had something to do, but she knew tht she’d never hear the end of it if she didn’t find some kind of solution to the other gem’s bordem.  
  


“No, I’m missing half of my notes that I took for it now and while I could re-do them, I am currently out of paper.” Peridot explained, finally looking back at Lapis when the ocean gem didn’t respond, only to see her looking at her with confusion. “Some of my notes were audio, they were in my tape-recorder.”  
Oh.  
  


“Sorry.” Was all that Lapis Lazuli uttered as it was now her turn to look away, Peridot just shrugged in response; she had come to terms with what the blue gem had done already and accepted what had become of her tape-recorder’s fate. It still stung, but their was hardly anything that she could really do about it now; maybe ask Steven for a new one? Though she doubted that it would be the same.  
  


“You could break this if you want, it’d only be fair, I guess.” Lapis said as she held out her music player, an unreadable expression on her face. Peridot looked at the both of them and then shook her head; that probably wouldn’t solve any of their problems and knowing how Lapis was, it probably wasn’t a very good idea.  
  


Lapis looked back over at Peridot and then down at her music player as she sat it down next to her, an idea popping into her head as she switched on the speaker function and restarted her CD; Peridot raised an eyebrow as the erratic sounding music began to play.  
  


“Just looking at you is making me bored too.” The blue gem stated as she turned back towards the other, who looked to be a tad bit offended.  
“What is that suppose to mean?!” Peridot snapped, but was ignored as Lapis stood up and outstretched her hand towards the smaller gem.  
  


“Dance with me.” Was all that Lapis responded with which was all that it took to make Peridot lose her voice, a deep teal flushing across the green gem’s face. Without another word, Peridot lifted up her hand for it to be grasped by Lapis’, the blue gem pulling the other up to her feet without breaking a sweat.  
  


The two awkwardly attempted to dance, swaying gently while Peridot occasionally stepped on Lapis’ feet. It was odd, for sure, but something about it was also rather nice; it felt good to be in such close proximity to another without the arguing for once. Though it didn’t seem to last long as Lapis twirled Peridot before letting her go, the small green gem taking a moment to panic as she clumsily stumbled; slamming face first into the blue gem’s crotch. Lapis instantly went ridged as Peridot struggled to quickly scramble up to her feet, using the other gem’s hips as a support; her face was flushed a bright teal.  
  


“This is wildly inappropriate….” Peridot stated, looking away shyly, Lapis had to admit that it was kind of cute. A rare smile appeared on the blue gem’s face as she leaned forward and sat a gentle hand on Peridot’s cheek in order to guide the smaller gem’s gaze back to her.  
  


“This is nothing, I could show you wildly inappropriate if you want.” Lapis said with a chuckle, a warmth spreading within her depths as Peridot took a sharp breath of air before nodding incredibly eagerly. “Okay, then.”  
  


Lapis roughly gripped a hold of the other gem, whirling around towards the closest wall before she lightly shoved her up against it; Peridot let out a surprised squeak at the contact of the barn’s old wooden wall pressing up against her back. Lapis chuckled as she pressed up against the smaller gem, gently lifting up on her chin to get her to look at her.  
  


“How’s that for inappropriate?” Lapis asked, biting her bottom lip as she hungrily gaze down at the other. Peridot took only a moment to compose herself, the initial shock seeming to wear off as she gave a sure nod.  
  


“Well, I may have to do some more extensive research on the subject, nyhehe.” Peridot chuckled.  
  


“Even without your tape-recorder?”  
  


“I think I’ll go with a more hands on approach.” Peridot stated, matter of factly, which got an eye-roll out of Lapis.  
  


“That was really cheesy.” The blue gem stated with a chuckle as she began to slowly rub up against the other. “But I guess that I could help you with that.” Peridot let out a nasally giggle, causing Lapis to roll her eyes in mock annoyance, though she couldn’t deny the fact that she was actually a little bit amused by the other gem; especially as Peridot grabbed a hold of her hips, making sure that the other didn’t stop with her rhythmic  motions quite just yet.  
  


Lapis grinned and dug her fingers into Peridot’s hair, letting out a sigh as her pace sped up, while the music in the background continued to drown out all other sounds.


End file.
